The Phoenix Queen (On Hiatus till the New Year)
by TheBayMan
Summary: While on her honeymoon with Natsu to Igneel's old cave, Lucy opens a box called "The Phoenix Gate". Their lives change as she disappears into a column of fire, only to return two weeks later a changed mage with new powers. But lurking in the shadows is a new mage, one that Sabertooth has been hiding for the past year and with the GMG coming up why does Natsu sense Lucy everywhere?
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: This story may contain spoilers!**_

This story takes place five years after the Tartarus Arc, Fairy Tail has been reformed and all is right with the world, at-least for the time being it is... Anyway this story will be similar in nature to my other one and I hope you will enjoy it...

_**If you like this story then please let me know by reviewing, following and favouring it. COOL!  
**_

**\- Remember, this is only a story and a fictitious one at that. So keep an open mind while reading it... And please excuse my spelling and grammatical errors, its been a few years since I was last in school. - LOL**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! Thank you!**_

* * *

**\- The Phoenix Queen -  
**

**By The bay Man**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Phoenix Gate!**

* * *

**_A Long, Long Time Ago..._  
**

**AN POV**

"HURRY UP!" Sasha yelled as she rounded a bend in the cave, unaware of the cruel fate her lover would suffer in that brief moment when he'd slipped from her sight!. Her best friend!... Her lover had fallen behind and their enemy had finally caught up to him and much to her chagrin, several weeks of successfully eluding 'that monster' all went to hell in that one instant.

Sasha stopped and waited for Ezel to catch up but there was no sign of him. She swallowed hard while she listened for his reply; the sound of his voice, a footstep, anything that she could latch onto to give her hope that he was still behind her but she knew he wasn't... She could feel it in her bones that her best friend, her mate was no more.

As fear got the better of her, Sasha started to tremble as she slowly turned on her heels and inched closer to the bend in the cave... The very same bend that she had just rounded only a moment ago! 'Just a quick look!' She thought as she nervously peeked around the corner. Her hand flew to her mouth as a small gasp escaped her lips all the while her eyes registered the horror that was in front of her... Towering above a blood soaked form stood Ravage, the seven foot monster sent by its master to retrieve the 'Gate' and at his feet, the dismembered body of Sasha's lover, Ezel... And all this pain and suffering for a small insignificant box, known as the Phoenix Gate... The very one that Sasha was now protecting with her life...

The 'Gate' was a small unassuming box that her sect had coveted and protected for generations and now she was the last survivor of that sect. Some weeks before, the task had fallen to her and Ezel to bring it to the one place on Earthland where no being could reach it... The pit of the Fire Dragon, Igneel, a place where no being would dare enter without fear of being instantly destroyed.

The king of the Dragons was known for his hatred of all beings; Dragon, human, mage, they all meant nothing to him! He had no love for either but after today he would slowly change and see the error of his ways... The Great Dragon would come to understand the value of loyalty and most importantly, the value of life itself.

Standing over her lover, Ravage laughed as he stretched out his arm and flung the contents of his hand towards a petrified Sasha. As she slowly forced her eyes open, there at her feet was the head of her lover Ezel. She wanted to scream or cry or perhaps just deny Ravage's existence altogether but she knew she had a higher purpose that day and it was a vow that she and Ezel made in good fate, something that they both would complete at all costs... Even as her sect fought off Ravage's minions, they knew that the safety of the 'Gate' was paramount and all else was secondary... Even family took a back seat to its protection!

"I know you're there LITTLE girl!" Growled the behemoth as he kicked the body that laid before him to the side and confidently walked forward. His red eyes glowed as he revealed his razor sharp teeth. Ravage was, to put it mildly, a demon!... His large black frame, horns and bat-like wings struck fear into those that laid eyes upon him. As he continued to moved forward, the sound of metal grinding echoed as he dragged two large battle-axes behind him... They made an eerie sound; one that reverberated throughout the cave, forcing Sasha to cover her ears as the sound was all but deafening. Her ears rang as pain shot through her skull... Then she heard it!... Something that even made Ravage stop and cower in fear... A loud bone-chilling 'ROAR'!

Sasha was now slumped down with her back against the wall, her legs pulled tightly up to her chest as she tightly guarded the box in her arms. Every fibre of her being cowered! She wanted to look up but she was stricken with fear... A demon was to her left and now she heard the footsteps of another demon approaching from the right. She knew this was it and her life would end here, after-all she was but a mere human and they... They were monsters!

As Igneel rounded the last bend, he could smell humans and the foul stench of a demon... He could also smell the sweet aroma of death as a gentle breeze carried the wonderful odor pass his sensitive snout. 'How dare such filth enter his domain!' He thought as he quickly noticed a cowering human curled up against the wall. It was terrified and he could tell she was not long for this world... 'The smell of death was upon her,' he thought. He could hear her heart pound harder and harder in her chest, he knew this human was just moments away from meeting her maker... He'd smelt fear before but Igneel never thought that he would see it to this extent!

"What are you vile creatures doing in my domain?" Igneel roared as he bared his fangs and snarled at his victims. "Leave now or perish this instant!"

"I have no quarrel with you Dragon!... I've only come for what is now, rightfully mine!... The Phoenix Gate!" Ravage grinned as he swung his battle-axes at his sides causing two small wind vortexes to form. "Don't make me harm you!"

"HAHAHAHAHA..." Laughed the large red Dragon as it inched closer to the little human who was now struggling to catch her breath. "YOU!... You'll do nothing of the sort!... You will however, perish here today!" Igneel laughed.

Igneel reared back and felt his magic swirl inside. It felt warm, almost comforting to him but he knew what was about to spring forward was anything but warm and comforting... It was destructive!... And that little pest of a Demon was going to pay the ultimate price for entering his domain... DEATH!... Death would be his payment!

"Dragon's Roar!" Igneel roared as a column of fire burst from his mouth striking the Demon with its full force. Ravage tried to negate the Dragons breath but even with his power at maximum this would be a test he was sure to lose.

Two loud bangs echoed and Igneel grinned as he poured even more magic into his attack... The sound of metal hitting stone roused his senses but it was all over now, for his roar exploded past its victim, scorched the walls and then burst out the end of his cave. When the smoke cleared all that remained of Ravage were two severed arms dangling from each of his battle-axes which he had embedded into the wall to support himself against the Mighty Dragon's Roar!... Ravage was gone and so too was the body of Ezel, the second human, both vaporized by his attack!

Turning his attention to the human below him, he growled but she made no attempt to move as her fear at this point had all but rendered her paralyzed. "Why are you here human?" Igneel said as he lowered his head till he was only inches from the girl. He could smell her fear and for the first time in his existence he could sense she was not afraid of him but something else! 'Perhaps she could sense her own end!' He thought.

"S-Sorry!... Lord Igneel!... T-This!" She said as her trembling hands showed him a small box... It was something precious to her and because of that she was cautiously guarding it!

Igneel reared back as he recognized what she was holding... He had seen this before and knew exactly what it was! 'This was the legendary 'Phoenix Gate',' He thought as he moved in for a closer look. It was real and it was right in front of him. "This can't be!... That is protected by the Phoenix Sect!... How is this here!?" He growled.

"All d-dead!" Sasha wheezed as she struggled to speak, every word weighing heavily upon her chest. "I-I'm the last one..."

"Child, did you carry that all the way here?" Igneel's eyes lite up once he realized what this weak little girl had done for her brethren.

She nodded as she struggled to keep her eyes open, all the while her body was slowly loosing its grip on life. "M-Master wanted m-me to hand this t-to you!" She said as she laid the box gently to her side. "P-Protect its po-ower..." She trailed off as every word she now spoke burned at her throat.

"Child do you even know what this is?" Igneel said in a soft fatherly voice... A voice he thought he'd never hear himself use, at least not in this life!

"T-The power of the P-Phoenix!" She proudly stuttered as she propped herself up with a free hand. Her heavy eyes showed her determination as she tried to muster a smile but it was too forced, more like an awkward grin, to which Igneel couldn't help but chuckle.

"No child!" He laughed at this humans foolish misinterpretation. "This does not contain the power of the Phoenix!... The Phoenix is not a single being anymore, but a race of beings, much like humans or Dragons are now! Phoenixes harbour a unique power, one of birth, death and rebirth and they live among us hidden throughout society! To them it's a never ending cycle of life and death!... To some it is a curse and to others it is a gift but over the millennium there have been some, a small few mind you, who have sacrificed their birthright for a glimpse of the Phoenix's true power. Its a fleeting power that they achieve but it's nothing that would compare to that of a Dragon... But what you have there is different! That is only meant for one being, to everyone else it is only a box... All-be-it a pretty box but a box just the same!"

"But!... B-But our t-teachings s-say..." She paused to catch her breath... The strain on her small frame was evident as she battled for every last second of life, a life that her determination would see prolonged just long enough to complete her task. "...I_It will one d-day g-give unimaginable p-power to it's h-holderrr!" Sasha said as a tear fell from her eye and gently landed on the box. The box glowed for a moment as if it reacted to her determination and then quickly went dark again.

"Yes it will child but only to its owner and that owner must be a descendant of the Phoenix race!... It's owner could show up today, tomorrow or perhaps hundreds of years from now but the contents of this box is only meant for her... The new Queen of the Phoenixes! That 'Gate' will give her the power of the first Phoenix; the true Phoenix, the bird of legend who's power rivalled that of the first Dragons!... That is the true power of the Phoenix and that's what that box holds for its future Queen! That power will also allow her to someday save a nation... At-least that is what I was told by my predecessor!..." Igneel sighed. "Foolish humans!... Such a waste of resources protecting something so useless to your kind!"

He watched as the girl struggled to breath. Blood slowly trickled down her chin as she coughed, her heartbeat became louder and more strained. She reached out and pushed the box towards Igneel and forced a smile...

"Please protec..." Sasha said as she took her last breath and slumped over, falling to the cave floor... She was gone and with her, the last of the Phoenix Sect was no more!...

"Foolish human!" Igneel shook his head and sighed. He stared at the box for awhile trying to determine what he should do with such a useless thing. He took a deep breath and released it. "Well!... She did travel all this way here, I suppose I can do something to honour that effort!"

As Igneel raised himself up on his hind legs and freed his front claw infusing it with his magic... As he pushed his claw deep into the cave wall and ripped at the stone, he paused for a brief moment to stare down at the small unassuming box below him. Sighing he reached down and picked it up with the tips of his claws and gently placed it into the small opening he had just created. Igneel covered the opening with rock and when he was done he turned his attention back to his next task.

Igneel sighed heavily as he looked down at the lifeless form below him. Her small frame seemed so fragile, almost delicate as he pondered what he should do with such a noble one as her and then he noticed it, a small smile etched permanently across her face! He knew then and there that she deserved better than to be left to rot in some dark and dingy cave. He moved forward and gently picked her up with his mouth, turned around and headed back deep into his cave... He would honour her effort with a place in his home, a place where she could rest peacefully as the years passed her by!...

_**Fourteen-Hundred Years Later...**_

**Lucy's POV**

"Natsu!... SLOW DOWN!" I yelled as I tried to keep up with him... Walking was one thing but climbing a mountain was another thing all together! As I neared the top, I looked up and saw Natsu grinning back down at me as he stood in front of a large cave opening.

"Hurry up Luce!" Natsu smiled as he reached down, took my hand and helped me climb up the last few stones that led to the mountain top and the cave's entrance just behind him.

"What is this place Natsu?" I smiled as I looked at the cave then out over the countryside. Nothing but trees and mountains as far as the eye could see... The view was spectacular! "You said this place was remote but this is ridiculous!... It took two weeks just to get here!" I growled.

"But Luce this is Igneel's first home!" Natsu smiled and stepped behind me. He wrapped his warm arms around my waist and kissed me on the neck which made my legs tremble. "Igneel has been gone for nearly four years now and I figured this is the best place to come and introduce my new mate to him!... Besides, his spirit has to be here!... Right!?"

"Of course it is Natsu!" I smiled as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, "thank you for taking me here!... I'm honoured that you would want me to meet your Father!"

"Y-You're not mad at me for dragging you here on our honeymoon!?" Natsu's relief evident by my smile, which grew larger and larger with each passing moment.

"I-I didn't like the idea at first... But now that I'm here, I'm glad I came!... It was a wonderful idea to honeymoon here and besides Virgo promised she'd make it a special place for us when we call her out later!" I winked as a hint of red crossed my cheeks. 'I can't believe I said that... This is so embarrassing!' I thought as I tried to hide my embarrassment in Natsu's shoulder.

"Good!" Natsu kissed my forehead and placed my hand in his and lead me into the cave.

'It was a large cave! Big enough for a Dragon to move freely through!' I thought as I followed Natsu's lead. As we cautiously walked forward, I could tell Natsu was excited to be here by the way his pace had quickened. At this point he was almost dragging me along and I could tell he was obviously happy to be here.

"Luce!... Luce!... There's something I want to show you around this corner!" Natsu's voice rose with excitement as he dragged me around a bend in the cave. Ahead was a long downward tunnel and at the end of it I could make out something shinny. "There!" Natsu pointed up ahead to two rather large axes stuck in the walls of the cave. "Igneel said that was a Demon he destroyed for barging into his home!" Natsu proudly laughed.

Thoughts of Gray and Avatars popped to mind at the mention of Demons. 'At-least that all worked out in the end!' I sighed to myself. "Gross Natsu!... T-There's still bones attached to them!"

"Ya!... Igneel said he blew him away!" Natsu laughed out loud as he walked over to one of the axes and grabbed the arm that dangled from it. He ripped it off and then proceeded to chased after me with an outstretched bony hand. All I could do was run and yell at his childish behaviour but on the inside I was laughing at the lovable fool chasing behind me.

I ran around the corner and came to a screeching halt as something along the wall caught my attention... Something in the wall was glowing and I could feel it pull at me! It was almost as if it was reaching out to me... The feeling was overwhelming!

"Natsu!... STOP!" I yelled and Natsu immediately came to a halt and stared at me like I was a mad person.

"Oi!... What's wrong Luce!... Why did you stop?" Natsu said as he threw the bony hand aside and moved to my side.

"I wonder what's glowing behind those rocks!" I said as I knelled down and examined the stones before me.

"What glow!?" Natsu said as he knelled down beside me and stared at me and then at the wall. "You're weird Luce!"

"I'm not weird idiot!... There's something behind these rocks and it's glowing!" I growled as I started to remove the rocks one by one until a small opening appeared and there in the back was a small box covered in years of dust. "See!... That's what's glowing!" I huffed as I reached in and pulled the box out.

"What is it?" He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No idea Natsu!" I exclaimed as I gave it a quick dusting and examined it closer. It was a small brown wooden-chest with intricate scroll work around its edges. The box was about twelve inches wide by eight inches deep and about five inches high... Along the front and its sides was an ancient scrip, while across the top were by my account twelve keyholes with a symbol marking each hole... I gasped as I remembered something I once saw in an old book. Something that Levy and I had found buried deep in the back of Fairy Tail's old library...

"T-The Phoenix G-Gate!" I stuttered. "I-It was lost eons ago!"

* * *

_**Next chapter the Gate activates and everything changes! (Chapter 2 - Loss!)**_

**Updates should be weekly (Saturday or Sunday) Please be patient and let me know what you think.**

_**Till Next Time...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kimbaleigha, Crazzygirl101 and halobeast thank you for you kind words and support. It means a lot... And to those of you who favoured and are following my story... Thank you!**

**I must admit I thought this story might have a slow start but I was surprised that it took a full week to receive a 100 views. I hope I'm not disappointing anyone with this story.**

_**Anyway please review, fav and follow.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Loss?**

* * *

_**Somewhere inside a dark cave...**_

**Unknown POV**

The sight before me sent shivers down my spine... Not the bad kind you get when you feel like someone had just strolled across your grave but that surge of excitement following a particular moment in time, when you knew something monumental was about to happen and today was such a day!

Today was one of those days!... I knew what was to come as I had seen it happen before. There would be no fanfare, no celebrations or no friends for that matter to witness this rare occasion... The birth of a future Queen! The only witnesses; a soon to be distraught Natsu and little ole me, who watched from the shadows. And that bought with it a small degree of satisfaction! Such is the life of a Phoenix but to someone unaccustomed to this lifestyle, this would seem like a bad dream... A nightmare that you would desperately wish to wake from.

Up ahead near a bend in this old cave stood the man that I loved, Natsu Dragneel! And by his side his wife and the woman I loathed the most in this world... Lucy Heartfilia, no, Lucy Dragneel, the girl who stole what was rightfully mine, the bane of my existence, little miss wonderful - Lucy Heartfilia! You may wonder why I hate her so much, well, all will be answered in due course!

'I promise, I will destroy you and reclaim what is rightfully mine!' I thought as I glared out at the two love-birds, both of them laughing as they chased each other around like a pair of fools.

As I continued to watch from the shadows I noticed them stop and remove some rocks from the cave wall. 'She' looked surprised as she pulled out the object and gazed down upon it... A knowing smirk crossed my face as I was excited to witness the show that was to come.

"T-The Phoenix G-Gate!" Lucy stuttered. "I-It was lost eons ago!" I covered my face with my hands to stifle my growing excitement but it wasn't to be as I giggled and immediately I cupped my hands firmly over my mouth to prevent further outbursts but it was too little, too late, as the sound of my bravado caught Natsu's attention.

"Natsu!" I quietly gasped as his glare immediately shot to my direction. My heart skipped a beat the moment I realized I had been caught sneaking a peak around the corner.

'Damn it!' I thought as he stood up and started walking towards me.

"Oi!... Who's there?" Natsu growled as his pace quickly went from a slow walk to a sprint, all in an effort to get to where his senses was guiding him. I debated turning tail and running or staying there and greeting him... Well, in reality, I wanted nothing more than to run towards him, wrap my arms around his warm broad shoulders and bury my face deep in his chest but that wouldn't be a very prudent move at this time... No mater how much it hurt to stand there and watch everything unfold before me, I knew this wasn't the time nor the place for those misguided thoughts. I had a mission to complete and that took precedence over everything, including my feelings!

As he got closer I momentarily froze, like an animal caught in a sudden trap. He was so close now that I could almost reach out and touch him! My saving grace was the darkness that hide my form from his... But being the idiot that I am sometimes, I had forgot about his flames... Natsu drove his fist into the palm, igniting them in flames and for a split second we were only inches apart, our faces were dimly lit by his flames... So close that I could feel his hot breath on my face. My heart pounded in my chest.

I stared into his deep dark eyes and was lost! My mind drew a blank and in that brief moment, time stood still. Everything was how it should be... It was Natsu and I staring into each others eyes, not her and him but us! But reality struck me with its full force as Natsu growled and opened his mouth to speak.

At that moment my sense of self preservation kicked in and my whole body as if by instinct released a blinding flash of golden light. I took this opportunity to walk through the cave wall and instantly I disappeared, leaving a confused and bewildered Natsu in my wake.

In a normal situation I knew Natsu would not rest until he found me; the mysterious girl who just vanished in front of him, but I knew he would have bigger problems to deal with any moment now. And as if fate followed a set pattern a scream sliced through the air and for the first time in ages I smiled... A genuine smile, one that promised a brighter tomorrow!

I stepped out of the shadows and again peaked around the bend, happily watching for what I had waited so long to see... Lucy standing over a glowing box, her golden Zodiac keys whipping around her in an ever increasing frenzy that stopped as fast as it had started. Each key glowed a different colour and as if by divine intervention each key shot straight into the chest that rested below her. Key after key continued to occupy its own hole until only one key remained - that of Leo the Lion! It too followed its friends and embedded itself in the last hole on the top of the box...

The Phoenix Gate now began to vibrate and in a peculiar way it almost danced as its glow increased in magnitude until the rumbling stopped and the bright glow died down. I could hear Natsu and Lucy discussing the odd phenomenon and then I heard what I had longed to hear... Twelve chimes rang through the cave! One after another they rang, until all twelve door bells had sounded. With a low pitched clink of metal on metal, the lid of the box finally sprung open after years of solitude, revealing a golden glow and what laid inside.

"Go on!..." I mumbled so as to avoid getting Natsu's attention. "Pick it up!"

I stared on as she knelled down and observed the contents of the now open box. Time seemed to drag on as she wondered what she was staring at and like so many times before her curiosity had gotten the better of her as she reached down and attempted to pick up the small medallion that lay within the old box...

The moment she touched it her life as she knew it would change and a Queen would be born... The Phoenix Queen!

I heard laughter and then I witnessed what I had waited for... A column of flames shot out off the box and engulfed Lucy in its warm embrace. Natsu panicked and attempted to eat the flames but those were no ordinary flames and not even a Dragon, let alone a Dragon Slayer could devour the flames of a Phoenix. I watched as Natsu became more and more hysterical as he tried to free Lucy from her flame prison but there was no power on Earthland that could save her from this faith!

As the flames grew hotter and hotter, Lucy was lost in its warm embrace. She never screamed nor did she utter a word as the flames finally consumed her body. A moment later the flames shot around the bend and burst out of the cave... With that last act, Lucy Heartfilia was gone!... All that remained was a small pile of ash where she once had stood and beside the ash, a closed Phoenix Gate laid in wait for its new master to appear.

Natsu ran after the flames as he screamed for Lucy. He had no idea what was to come nor did he know that his future would rest upon that quaint little box that he so carelessly abandoned to chase after his loved one!

I laughed as I watched Natsu disappear around the corner... If only he knew!... In that one instant when he ran after those flames, if only he had run in the opposite direction his life could have been so much easier... But dear Natsu always acted upon instinct, never once did he look back! I guess it was true that Lucy was the brains behind their team... 'Such a shame!' I thought as I slowly walked up the the small unguarded box that was just laying there begging to be taken. I grinned!

"Finally!... You're back where you belong!" I said as I reached down and picked up the box. I smiled as I counted twelve golden keys sticking out of the top and then a glint of light caught my eye. I looked down again and saw a key ring with several silver keys attached and right next to it a beautiful whip. I scooped them both up and held them tightly to my chest... "It was indeed my Lucy day!... I mean lucky day!" I laughed.

With one final look around I smiled and bowed in the direction that Natsu had just exited. "We'll meet again my love!" I said as I heard a frantic Natsu making his way back to my location. I chanted a spell and slowly disappeared, leaving a now frantic Natsu all alone.

_**Fairy Tail - Ten Months Later...**_

**Mira's POV**

Fairy Tail was louder than usual as Master had banned all missions until today. He had also recalled all mages that were out on mission... Today would be a good day! I looked out over a crowded hall and smiled as I was busy serving customers, when a frantic Natsu burst through the doors. He stopped and quickly scanned the hall as if he was searching for someone or something!

"LUCE!" He yelled while he slowly walked up to the bar. "LUCY!... Where are you?"

"Natsu!... Calm down!" I sighed as I placed a glass of fire-whisky in front of him.

"Mira! Have you seen Luce today?" Natsu said as he downed the warm liquid that I had placed before him. "She said she'd meet me here when we left home earlier!"

"Sorry Natsu, I haven't seen her at all today!"

"Really!" Natsu pouted. "She said we could go on a mission today!"

"I'm sure she'll be here soon!" I smiled as I cleaned the last on the glasses in front of me. "Natsu, would you like something else before Lucy comes in?"

"No!... I'm fine for now Mira!" Natsu grinned as he noticed Gray and Elfman fighting in the corner. "Oi!... Stripper!... Where's Erza?... We're going on a mission later!"

"She's up in Master's office with Lucy!" Gray yelled back as an uppercut from Elfman connected with his jaw, sending him flying across the guild into the wall behind us. Gray slid down the wall, revealing a small crater behind him as he hit the floor. "Damn it Fire-breath see what you caused!" Gray stood up and dusted himself off as the door to Master's office opened and Lucy and Erza appeared on the balcony.

"Lucy!... When did you come in?" I asked as Lucy and Erza both walked up to the bar and took a seat.

"Earlier! When you were busy serving customers!" Lucy exclaimed as she spun around on the bar stool and smiled up at Natsu. "So Natsu where's Happy?"

"He's over in the corner with Carla!" Natsu pointed to Happy who was happily chewing on a fish. "So ready to go on a mission!?"

"Sorry Natsu!... Master said no one is to take any missions until later today... He has an announcement to make first!" I grinned as I handed Erza a piece of cake and placed a milkshake in front of Lucy, who looked back and smiled.

"Thank you!" They both said in unison.

"What's this announcement about?" Gray asked as he walked up to the corner of the bar and stared daggers at Natsu who calmly smirked.

"I can't say!" I smiled.

"Well, we're going on a mission after!" Lucy said as she took a sip of her milkshake. "It's to defeat a small group of bandits and there's a nice reward... Plus there's a bonus gate-key as well!" Lucy excitedly added.

"Is it one of yours?" Gray asked as he leaned in on the bar and placed a hand on Lucy's hand to offer her some comfort. Lucy sighed deeply at the thought of her lost friends!

"Gray I hope so!" Lucy said as she hung her head. "Its been almost a year and there's been no sign of my keys anywhere!... It's like they disappeared of the face of Earthland! It make no sense at all!" Lucy played with her glass as she sighed.

"You'd think that if someone had found them they would try to use them!" Erza said as she swallowed the last of her cake. "They are pretty powerful after all!... Wouldn't that be difficult for any Celestial Mage to pass up!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Maybe... Maybe they were destroyed along with that Gate thing!" Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head. He knew deep down that wasn't the case but he'd hoped that it would somehow comfort Lucy just a little.

"Perhaps!..." Lucy sighed as she reached down and pulled up her new key ring. She had managed to gather several new silver keys over the past year but she still felt lonely without the rest of her friends at her side. Her hip felt bare without her friends hanging there and although her new whip was a step up from her old whip it still didn't feel like hers... Perhaps it was because this new whip was bought in a magic shop as apposed to being a gift from the celestial world.

"Don't worry Lucy!" I said as I gently brushed my hand across her cheek. "Everyone's been looking for your keys, I'm sure if they're out there, someone will find them!"

"I know!... It's just weird... I can't feel any connection with them at all! It's like the bond we had never even existed!" Lucy sighed as she lowered her head and buried her face in her folded arms on the bar. I could see that she was still upset about loosing her keys. Even a year later I can hear the sadness in her voice every-time she mentions them...

_...Little did we know that Lucy would soon be reunited with her old friends, but it wouldn't be the reunion that she had dreamed of!_

_**Later That Day at Sabertooth...**_

**Sting's POV**

"Where in the hell is she this time?" I growled. I was sick of worrying about her, so much so that I had worn a path in the floor between the bar and the front door. "I'll kill her when she gets here!"

"Calm down Sting!... Pacing around like an idiot wont help any!" Rogue sighed as he turned to Minerva, who was ever so cautiously cowering beside Rogue for fear of the inevitable question that was to come.

"Minerva!" Minerva cringed as I bellowed in her direction. She sank further into Rogue's side as she knew what was to come. "She's yours and Rogue's partner!... Just where in the hell is she!"

"Don't know!" They both said in unison, as they turned to face one another. They both laughed just before Minerva leaned in and gently kissed Rogue on his cheek.

"She said... "She'd be here shortly!"" Minerva sighed. "I'm not her keeper you know!"

I sighed as I looked around the packed hall... My patience was wearing thin as I had an important announcement to make and a weeks worth of paperwork to get back too... Not to mention a bunch of requests from the Magic Council to put our so called 'Fire-Bug' on a short leash or they would act accordingly, which never boded well for Sabertooth.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Orga attempting to disappear into the woodwork and a grin slowly crept across my face. If anyone would know where she was, it would be him!... As the two were almost inseparable when they weren't out on missions with their respective teams.

"ORGA NANAGEAR!" I yelled! I was getting no where and now I was about to blow a gasket. "You're her partner in crime... WHERE IS SHE!"

"Calm down sting... She's on her way." Orga grinned at the thought of his friend and the detour she had wanted to take that morning. 'Something about a new ice cream shop or something...' Orga thought, but she did make him promise that he wouldn't rat her out and if he did, she would ban karaoke for a month. He cringed at that thought and figured this would be a good time for a creative re-telling of the truth... Ya!... He would lie! "She went to see a man about a horse!"

Everyone burst out laughing! Even Sting tried to hold back his laughter but it was no use as the whole guild was now caught up in the moment.

"WHAT!... What's so funny!" Orga shot up with such force that the chair he was sitting on flew across the floor and crashed into the wall. He placed his hands on his hips and stared at his fellow guild-mates, a feeling of dread hung over him. He felt he was getting no respect so he roared, "WHAT!"

"Do you even know what that saying means!" The blonde haired Memory Make mage laughed.

"Ya I do!... She's..." Orga paused for a moment to think and then it came to him... It was perfect! "She!... She went to buy a horse!... Geez!"

Rufus dropped to his knees at his friend's sometimes childish thinking... He may appear to be the big bad scary God Slayer of Sabertooth but sometimes he can be it's biggest buffoon. All of which had Rufus clutching his sides as his laughter only continued to grow. ""She went to see a man about a horse!" That means she went to the bathroom you idiot!" Rufus fell to the floor in laughter.

"No-No it doesn't!" Orga said as he looked around the room with wide eyes in hopes that someone would agree with him but he saw nothing but tear-filled eyes staring back at him. "B-Bathroom how r-ridiculousss!" He trailed off to a whisper, "a horse... Buying a h-horseee!" He mumbled to himself.

This was the moment Orga wished he was smaller and could somehow run away or perhaps hide under a table. If he could he would gladly do that, but today he would be saved... As the doors of the guild flew open a puff of fire and smoke gently drifted to the ceiling and dissipated. Standing at the door was the 'SHE' that was in question. She laughed as she pulled her hood back over her head, removed her cloak and tossed it across an empty table near the door. She reached behind her neck and flung her long black hair free. Staring around the room, she noticed many with tear-filled eyes and she wondered why... That was until she noticed her friend, who was now cowering in the corner and all became evident.

"Orga!... You were supposed to meet me earlier!" She said as she walked up to him and grinned. Her smile lit up the room as she gently teased her best friend by sticking out her blue tongue.

I sighed as I shook my head at the pair of fools before me and a thought occurred to me... "Phoenix!... What flavour did you get?"

"Blueberry Surprise!" She replied before she quickly covered her mouth with her free hand. At that moment she cringed at her own stupidity. "AH! Damn it!" She said as she screwed up her nose and tapped her head with her fist. "Idiot!" She mumbled to herself!

"Busted Fire-Bug!" I grinned.

"Sorry Sting!... I-I had a craving!" Phoenix laughed as she walked over and sat opposite Minerva who was covering her mouth to conceal her laughter.

"Orga said, "You went to see a man about a horse!"" Minerva said in between fits of laughter. All caused by Rufus, who was now rolling around the floor grabbing at his sides... Laughing uncontrollably.

"WHAT!... Idiot!" Phoenix growled as she hung her head in a vain attempt to hide her embarrassment. "Minerva, remind me to kill that fool later!" Phoenix whispered across the table as she and Minerva laughed.

"ANYWAY!" I roared. "That's enough of the jokes!... I have an announcement to make!"

"What's up Sting!?" Phoenix giggled as I took a deep breath in an attempt to steady my nerves.

"The Grand Magic Games are coming up in a month and I've decided who will represent us this year!" I paused as the place went quiet. 'They were finally paying attention to me!' And on the inside I proudly smiled. "This years games will be held in Magnolia Town!... It's their reward for having won the games for the last five years! The rules will be the same as previous years except there will only be one team per guild allowed!"

"So who are we sending this year!" Someone from the back yelled out.

"This year it will be Minerva, Rogue, Orga, Rufus and Phoenix... And again this year I will be our spare!" I smiled as cheers erupted throughout the hall. The noise was almost deafening as everyone in the hall was cheering... Well!... Almost all were cheering, with the exception of one mage, who appeared to be slowly getting hot under the collar... Literally hot, as flames slowly sparked around her!

"Phoenix?..." Minerva stopped cheering as she noticed her friend's mood had changed.

"I can finally get my hands on her!" Phoenix growled under her breath. Her body suddenly burst into flames and she flew out the door leaving a trail of smoke behind in her wake. The guild fell silent again and a moment later a terrifying scream echoed throughout town as four words were followed by the earlier scream... "YOUR!... MINE!... LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

* * *

**Next update will be next Tuesday or Wednesday as Sunday doesn't seem to be a good day to post for me. Please be patient and let me know what you think.**

_**Till Next Time...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**halobeast, MustyTiger and Kimbaleigha thank you for your kind reviews. halobeast you made me laugh and ****Kimbaleigha read on for your answer and ****MustyTiger that means a lot... Thank you all for your support.  
**

**Anyway please review, fav and follow.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Revelations - Part 1**

* * *

_**Sabertooth, Two hours later...**_

**Normal POV**

We listened to Sting ramble on for another hour and a half as he attempted to instill in us, a sense of urgency about the up-coming games but to most it fell on deaf ears. It wasn't that we never had any pride in our guild or ourselves for that matter it was more a sense of entitlement that we had to get over... That was in-grained in our very souls by our previous master and it was a struggle to change our ways but there was a small hope things would change and it came in the form of our new member - Phoenix!

Over the past few years our guild has seen many changes but the one that hit us the hardest was several years ago, when we lost someone special to us and to be honest she was even more special to sting... We lost Yukino, who was our shining star and beloved Celestial Mage. She had died on a solo mission which at first seemed to be an extremely simple mission, but...

It was a mission to find a lost object, supposedly hidden high in some mountain range somewhere west of here. She had her spirits with her and no one thought anymore of it than that, until two weeks went by and she hadn't returned. We sent a team out to search for her and when they returned they carried with them the mangled remains of our fallen nakama. She had been run-through with a sword and tossed off the mountain like some used rag.

We searched high and low for any clue as to her killers whereabouts but found nothing. So Sting did the only thing he could do, he swallowed his pride and sought out help from the one person he knew that could help... the Fairy, Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy was kind enough to contact Yukino's Spirits and found out the whole story from them. Apparently while on her mission she was attacked from behind by a lone mage who was also seeking the item in question but he was ruthless and never even gave her a chance to fight back. He killed her before she could even summon her spirits and then he disposed of her remains. When Yukino was found, she was still clutching her keys.

With Libra and Lucy's help we tracked down and dealt with this piece of trash but the damage was done and our guild hasn't been the same since. Although Yukino's final wish was granted and her friends, her keys were unceremoniously left with Lucy, who promised she would love and protect them... Little did we know that only a few short years later we would be reunited with Yukino's keys once again...

_**Sabertooth, Ten months ago...**_

**Phoenix's POV**

I had spent the last month wondering aimlessly around Magnolia town in hopes of getting a glimpse of 'him' but every time I came close to achieving my goal, 'she' appeared. This went on day after day until my heart just couldn't take the strain anymore and I decided that I needed to put some distance between myself and Natsu Dragneel. But I vowed the day I left that I would get back what was rightfully mine and I knew what I needed to do or better yet where I needed to be to accomplish that... And that was Sabertooth!

I stood in front of the two large guild hall doors and a smirk crossed my face at the thought of all the times I had witnessed Natsu make one of his famous grand entrances and in my moment of weakness I kicked the doors open. I may have over done it a bit as both doors were ripped of the hinges and slid across the floor. They came to a halt only inches from a group of stunned mages siting around a table.

"I'd like to join your guild!" I said as I walked into a room full of surprised mages. It took them a few seconds to realize what was happening before they responded and I was quickly surrounded as I was face to face with the man I had come to see.

"Who in the hell do you think you are barging into Sabertooth?" Said the blonde haired mage as he walked up to me and growled.

"Me!" I pointed to myself and smiled. "I'm!... I-I'm!... Hmmm!... You can call me Phoenix!"

"Well PHOENIX!... You made a horrible mistake coming here and disrespecting Sabertooth!" Sting said as he leaned in and gave me the once over. "Leave now, before I make you wish you'd never been born!"

"And how would you do that Blondie!" I laughed. "You gonna talk me to death!"

I could see Sting's temperature rise and I knew that I had hit a nerve. His hands were quickly engulfed in light as he bared his fangs at me. 'Yup!... I got his attention, that's for sure!' I thought as I raised my hands as if to admit defeat.

"You got me! I surrender master!... Please forgive my disrespectful actions!" I smirked as I slowly reached into my cloak and pulled three keys and dropped them on the floor in front of me. "Friends of yours!?" I smiled as I pointed down to the keys near my feet.

Everyone was stunned as they stared down at the three golden keys that were now starting to glow. They all knew who's keys they were starring at as they had all had intimate knowledge of them and their previous owner. I could sense mixed feelings around the room, some were furious, while others were confounded by the sudden appearance of Yukino's keys; Pisces, Libra and Ophiuchus.

"How did you get those?" Minerva snared as she knelled down and examined one of the keys. Her hand covered her mouth to hide her surprise and a moment later she whispered. "Pisces!"

"Yes!..." I chuckled as I knelled down beside her and pointed to the other two keys. "...And Libra and over there, Ophiuchus!"

A stunned Orga knelled down and picked up Libra and I quickly batted his hand away. "Get your dirty paws of my friends!" I growled as I scooped them back up and clasped them tightly between my fingers which protruded through my black laced finger-less gloves. "Now about me joinin..." I was cut off as I felt a darkness behind me, which quickly pulled me back against the wall, restraining me!

"How in the hell did you get those?" Said a certain slayer as his shadowy grip on me tightened.

"Answer him now?" Sting said as he reached out and wrapped his hand around my neck. His grip locked on to my delicate neck like a vise as he leaned in and took stock off my features.

"They are mine!" I choked out. "My precious friends!"

"You lie!... You stole them from a Fairy!" Rufus said as he glided across the floor to join his comrades.

"Why would I have to stealll..." I said as I tried to swallow but the pressure on my throat grew more intense! "...what you have so freely given me!"

Sting brushed back my pitch-black hair and tilted my head up. As he stared into my glowing red eyes he growled and as if to add an exclamation mark, he drove his inflamed fist into the wall, only inches from my flushed face.

"I'm not lying!" I coughed and as if by some predetermined cue, a bright golden light appeared in front of me. Once it had died down Loki stood between Sting and I... Gasps erupted throughout the crowd as none of them had expected one of the twelve Zodiac to suddenly appear before them.

"Princess!... Do you need any help!" Loki said with a smile as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"NO!... And stop touching my hair you perverts!" I yelled.

"You still haven't answered Rogue's question!" Sting's nostrils flared as his magic started to flare around him. "Where did you get those keys?"

"Let go and I-I'll answer you!" I sighed as my patience and my ability to breath were both growing shorter. As everyone's stares became more intense, Sting applied more pressure to my neck and I could feel my legs grow weaker. My attempt to supply oxygen to my lungs was now an issue, one that I would have to deal with this instant.

"Release Lucy... NOW!" Loki roared a moment before a magic circle appeared before his fist. His eyes narrowed as he reared back and struck Sting square in the chest with the full impact of his magic. "Regulus Impact!" He yelled as he sent a stunned blonde dragon slayer flying through the crowd, crashing into the bar behind them.

"How dare you!" Someone screamed and a moment later all eyes were on Loki as a murderous aura filled the guild.

I was growing tired of this foolishness and thought it was time to put an end to all of this madness. I had come to join a guild and instead I had been treated like a lier and a thief and 'enough is enough!" I thought.

"ENOUGH!" I roared! The place went quiet but I didn't care at this point. I looked down at the shadow that held me firmly against the wall and an evil smirk graced my face. While I closed my eyes, I dug deep for a magic that no mage nor mortal had seen or used in well over a millennium... The Power of the Great Firebird - The Phoenix!

"Loki you better leave now!" I bowed my head and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Are you..." He trailed off as I nodded. Loki and my other spirits knew that this day would come the moment I summoned them only a few short weeks ago. I had explained everything to them and they had all offered up their support. "...Then I will take my leave my princess!" Loki grinned as he quickly faded away.

I Took a long deep breath and slowly released the seal I had placed upon myself and prepared to release my new power...

"I Lucy Dragneel, daughter of Layla Heartfilia call upon the great Firebird, Phoenix - grant me your power! Release me from my bonds..." A magic circle appeared in front of me. It started to grow in size and intensity as it pushed mages close to me, back several feet due to it's intense power. My body pulsed as I prepared to finish my summon. "...And restore to me what is rightfully mine! Open the gate of the Phoenix, Lucy Dragneel..." I grinned as flames started to pop and crackle around me. My head shot back as flames shot out and I roared... "RELEASE!"

"Lu-ucy!" A shocked Minerva said as she cowered behind Orga, while memories of a water battle filled her head. This Lucy was a lot more powerful than she had remembered!

* * *

**Part 2 will be uploaded next Tuesday or Wednesday. Please let me know what you thought.**

_**Till Next Time...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you who may have wondered why the name "The Phoenix Queen!" Well this story is loosely based off the Chinese Phoenix... Which was said to represent the Empress! Of course the Emperor was represented by the Dragon. _IE. Lucy and Natsu!_ I hope that makes sense and if it doesn't then just ignore my explanation. LOL**

**BTW - halobeast, Kimbaleigha sorry for confusing you, it was never my intention. Next chapter should clear up some of your confusion.**

**Anyway thank you all for your support and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_I Took a long deep breath and slowly released the seal I had placed upon myself and prepared to release my new power..._

_"I Lucy Dragneel, daughter of Layla Heartfilia call upon the great Firebird, Phoenix - grant me your power! Release me from my bonds..." A magic circle appeared in front of me. It started to grow in size and intensity as it pushed mages close to me, back several feet due to it's intense power. My body pulsed as I prepared to finish my summon. "...And restore to me what is rightfully mine! Open the gate of the Phoenix, Lucy Dragneel..." I grinned as flames started to pop and crackle around me. My head shot back as flames shot out and I roared... "RELEASE!"_

_"Lu-ucy!" A shocked Minerva said as she cowered behind Orga, while memories of a water battle filled her head. This Lucy was a lot more powerful than she had remembered!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Revelations - Part 2**

* * *

_**Sabertooth, Ten months ago...**_

**Sting's POV**

As I slowly opened my eyes I could feel an intense heat warm my cheeks. It was as if I had awakened from a long slumber on some far off beach where the suns rays had kissed my body and left their mark upon me. I slowly dragged myself back up to my feet and rubbed my jaw to relieve the discomfort that I now felt, "damn that guy packs quite the punch!" I moaned as I noticed the heat that was now emanating from our 'guest'.

"What the hell!" I roared as I pushed aside mages who were now covering their faces in an attempt to fight off the heat that was quickly filling the room. The heat flowed like waves as it permeated around the room and weaker mages were slowly succumbing to that heat as they, one by one started to drop to the floor unconscious.

By the time I reached the Phoenix chick, nearly all of our my guild-mates were laid out on the floor - only Myself, Minerva, Rufus, Orga and Rogue were still left standing and we were starting to feel the effects of standing inside Sabertooth, which was now feeling more like a pressure cooker than a guild!

"STOP!" Minerva screamed at Phoenix, who at this point seemed to be grinning while flames started to dance around her body... Something was happening and I knew I had to put a stop to it before we all dropped to floor like everyone else.

"Rogue!... Release her!" I sighed as I neared the source of my discomfort, the heat that filled our guild.

"Are you sure?" A voice said from the shadows.

"Just do it!" I growled.

"Hmmm!" Rogue groaned as he released the mage he had pinned against the wall but to their surprise she never fell to her feet, instead she continued to float a foot off the floor her grin now became a knowing smirk.

"About damn time you idiots!" She laughed as she floated across the room and slowly made her way out of the guild. We quickly followed her out only to be pushed to the ground from the magical force that was now surrounding her. "A few more moments and you'd all been toast!" She laughed.

As she floated high above the guild, a high pitched squeal pierce the sky, forcing us to cover our ears. With each passing moment the squeal became more intense and I felt myself being pushed near the point of passing out but the 'great and powerful Sting' wouldn't be taken down so easily at least that's what I had hoped! And then as quickly as it had started, the excruciating noise suddenly stopped and a sinister laugh echoed through the air...

"Enjoy the show kiddies!" Laughed the girl as an extremely large magic circle appeared above her. I started to tremble as I watched what was unfolding before my eyes, she looked like a dot in comparison to the circle above her.

'What kind of magic could create something of that magnitude!' I thought as I watched the magic circle start to glow as she slowly rose up and passed through the circle... But what appeared from the other-side of the magic circle left us stunned! Gone was the little girl that had nearly incapacitated my guild and emerging from the other side of the transparent circle was the giant form of a bird.

"W-What the hell is that!?" Minerva said as she cowered behind Rogue.

"No idea!" Rogue softly said as his eyes never wavered from the sight above us.

I stared at the form that emerged from the circle and it occurred to me that this was something I'd never seen before or had even heard off for that matter! My Dragon, Weisslogia, was a sight to behold but even he would have quivered in front of this gigantic bird that now hovered above us. It's sheer size blocked the light from the sun leaving us draped in darkness. The edge of it's body glowed with a golden sheen almost as if it was on fire, although I did think it was a trick of light or something along those lines!

'Perhaps the sun's rays were bouncing of the edge of it's form!' I thought as it spread it's wings out and slowly they cast a shadow over most of the town. It started to slowly flap it's wings in a downward motion forcing it's massive form to slowly ascend towards the clouds high above. It was all we could do to stand as the pressure from the air was pushing us towards the ground... A few moments later it disappeared into the sky!

"Just what in the hell did we just watch!?" Orga said as he ran his fingers through his spiky green locks. His gaze never for a moment left the spot where the giant bird had just disappeared into.

"No idea!..." Rufus sighed. "...And!... And I can't commit it to memory!" He shook his head as he plopped to the ground. 'This was something that was beyond reasoning,' he thought!

"Ah!..." Minerva smiled as she had remembered something the girl said earlier. "Phoenix!... She said, "to call her Phoenix!""

"Yes she di..." Rogue eyes shot open as he remembered a story he once heard of a mythical bird called the Phoenix. 'Could that have been it?' He thought as he slowly dismissed that idea as being preposterous... "Couldn't be - could it!?" He sighed.

"Couldn't be what Rogue?" I said as I stared at my friend, who seemed to have some understanding of what may have just happened here.

"It's just something Yukino showed me in a book once!... A story about a magical Firebird that would die and then be reborn sometime later!" Rogue shook it off as a child's story but the more he thought of what they had just witnessed... Well it wasn't that far-fetched, was it!

"Well!... Sounds like a story to frighten little children!" I laughed.

"HAHAHAHA!" Minerva laughed. "That coming from someone who was raised by a dragon!... Unbelievable!"

"Well whatever it was, it's gone now!" Orga said as his eyes were still fixated on the sky. "Y-You think she'll be alright!"

"Not my problem!" I sighed and turned back towards the guild. "Come on... We need to check on everyone!" I said as I motioned for everyone to follow me.

A few moments later we were all helping our comrades back to their feet after their earlier demise... All except for Orga, who was still staring up into the sky... His focus never wavered and then it struck me. "What goes up must come down!" I yelled as I ran back outside only to see Orga in a crouched stance ready to pounce. Then I heard it!... A high pitched squeel that was coming from high above us!

Before I could say anything Orge lept high into the air and disappeared! He had zoomed in on the faint noise and was quickly making his way high into the sky, nearing the now falling girl who was struggling to right herself...

**Phoenix's POV**

"Damn it!" I growled as the wind whipped by me. I tried to turn and stretch out my body to create a little drag in hopes that it would somehow slow my descent but it wasn't working! I tried to summon a spirit but I was totally spent, not a drop of magic was left in my tank as I sighed and from time to time I took notice of the ground as it raced towards me. 'So this is how it all ends!' I thought as I noticed a small green dot quickly approaching; it grew in size until I recognized the familiar mage rushing towards me.

"IDIOT!" I heard him yell just before a hulk of a man grabbed me and pulled me into a princess carry. "That was stupid!" He growled but I didn't care as I buried my head into his chest and relaxed.

"Hey!" I huffed as I stared up at him and smiled. We were reaching the point where we stopped moving up and slowly started our quick descent. "You guys attacked me!"

"You came here demanding to join and started waving around Yukino's keys... What did you expect to happen!" Orga growled as he looked down. He tried to maneuver his body so he could control where and how he landed.

"Sorry Orga!" I said as I lowered my head. "Tact!... Doesn't seem to be one of my strong points lately!"

"No kiddin!" He laughed as he relaxed his body and prepared for a hard landing. "Relax your body this is gonna hurt like hell!... I just hope we survive this!" He half-hardheartedly laughed but I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Orga?" I sighed. "Can I borrow a little magic?"

"Huh!... How?... Ya! Sure!"

"Thank you!" I said as I placed my hand on his chest, closed my eyes as I searched for the place his magic emanated from. It didn't take long to find such a strong magic and I smiled as my mind reached out and tapped into it. I placed my hands on my keys and summoned Aries.

"I'm sorr..." The spirit exclaimed but quickly stopped when she realized we were about to die.

"Aries! Help!" I yelled as we were about to hit the ground, death wasn't something I looking forward to 'AGAIN', but instead of dying, I felt like we were wrapped in a protective blanket. A second later I opened my eyes and Orga and I were resting on top of a large mound of wool. As it disappeared we fell to the ground again but this time we were caught by Virgo and Loki, who arrived just in time to break our fall.

"Thank you!" I said as I pulled Loki, Virgo and Aries into a big hug. "You're the best friends ever, thank you!"

"It's our please princess!" Loki smiled as he pulled away and went over to Orga and wrapped his arms around a very confused God Slayer as he mumbled his thanks.

"Punishment Princess!" Virgo laughed as she disappeared.

"I'm sorry I wasn't anymore help!" Aries said as she lowered her head but I instinctively smiled and pulled her head up and looked into her warm, caring eyes.

"Thank you Aries, you saved our lives!" I smiled as she slowly smiled back at me.

"R-Really!" She muttered as her face turned red.

"Really!" I laughed as she finally held her head high and disappeared as I mouthed a big thank you.

Loki walked over to Sting and growled... "Now will you listen to what she has to say!"

"Fine!" Sting sighed heavily and headed back into the guild. "My office!... Five minutes!... All of you be there!" He growled as he walked away.

"Well princess I leave you to it then!" Loki bowed and disappeared.

I looked over and saw Orga smile!... I grinned as I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, leaned in and placed a light peck on his cheek. "What w-was that f-for!" He said as he stumbled over his words, a hint of embarrassment now graced his cheeks.

"That's for saving me!... Again!" I smiled and hugged him even tighter.

* * *

_**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Fav and follow!**_

**_Part 3_ will be uploaded tomorrow and will explain a lot about the 'two Lucys'. It's my way of saying thank you for your patience.**

_**Till Next Time...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Everyone thank you for your support. It means a lot to me.**

**See below for important announcement...**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"Well princess I leave you to it then!" Loki bowed and disappeared._

_I looked over and saw Orga smile!... I grinned as I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, leaned in and placed a light peck on his cheek. "What w-was that f-for!" He said as he stumbled over his words, a hint of embarrassment now graced his cheeks._

_"That's for saving me!... Again!" I smiled and hugged him even tighter._

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Revelations - Part 3**

* * *

_**Sabertooth, Ten months ago...**_

**Phoenix's POV**

"Huh! What do you mean by 'AGAIN!'," He said as he patted my back, comforting me.

"Last year, remember!" I sighed as distant memories flooded my mind. "That dark guild that the council asked Fairy Tail and Sabertooth to take down! I got separated from everyone after I fell into that trap and broke my leg. You saved me from that crazed Earth mage who started to bury me alive!"

"But!..." Orga placed his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me back. "...But that was?"

I smiled as I innocently waved to him. "Me!" I exclaimed.

"Lu... Lucy!... Is that really you!" I smiled and nodded at him as he pulled me back into a death hug. "It's really you!... You've changed so much!" His voice wavered as he spoke.

"Yes you idiot! My appearance may have changed but it's still me!" I grinned as I looked around and saw three confused mages staring back at us. "Let's go to Sting's office and I'll explain everything!"

A few minutes later we were all sitting around Sting's desk when he spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence that was cast over our little meeting...

"You wanna explain who you are and WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT EARLIER!" He growled as he slammed his hands down on his desk and peered over it.

"T-That was the Phoenix!" I grinned.

"You mean the one from that legend!" Rufus interjected and I nodded.

"Yeah! Well sort of I guess!" I sighed. "Maybe I should start from the beginning!"

"Yes! Let's do that!" Minerva said as she took a seat next to me and glared sideways at me.

"Very well!... You all remember what happened after we defeated that dark guild!?" They all looked confused and I sighed again as I felt this was going to be tougher to explain than I had originally thought. 'Perhaps I need to be a little clearer in my explanation... This is Sabertooth after all!' I laughed to myself. "I mean the big party at Fairy Tail!" I shook my head at the thought of having to explain this to them.

"Okay!... Continue!" Sting said as he threw his legs up on his desk and leaned back in his chair making himself more comfortable.

"Anyway!... We were all celebrating our victory when Natsu got up and took the microphone from a very disappointed Gajeel..." I laughed when I heard Orga sigh, while everyone cringed at the thought! "Well!..." I blushed. "Natsu asked me to marry him that night and he did it right there in front of everyone!" Sabertooth's finest laughed at Natsu and his lack of tact but they soon motioned for me to continue.

"...And I said 'yes'!... Of course that put Mira over the top and before the night was over the whole wedding was planned out. I turned to Minerva who was overtly quiet and I smiled at her in hopes I could somehow ease her apprehension. "Minerva!... Do you remember what I said to you before I asked you to be one of my bridesmaids?" She nodded 'yes'. "Did you tell anyone?" She shook her head 'no'. "Good!" I smiled. "I told you, "I forgive you!" and I said, "I'd hoped we could put that behind us and become friends!""

Minerva's eyes lite up as she slowly turned towards me and for a moment there was an uncomfortable silence before she flung her arms around my neck nearly choking me.

"Lucy!... It's really you isn't it?" She said as her tears started to stain my black top.

"Yes! It's me Minerva!... It's really me!" I said as I ran my hands through her hair as I tried to comfort her.

"But you changed so much, what happened!" She said.

"We'd like to know that as well!" Rogue chimed in as I slowly released Minerva who was now holding on to my arm. An unmistakable fear settled into her eye.

"Well you all remember the wedding!" They all nodded. "After the wedding Natsu took me to an old cave his Father once lived in many, MANY years ago!... I stumbled upon a small wooden box that had been hidden in the wall." I cautiously reached into my pocket dimension and pulled out a small box and laid it on the table. It was a skill I had learned from Erza several years back and in reality it was all thanks to Minerva and my inability to keep my keys during battles that led me to learn this new skill.

"This is..." I opened the box and pushed towards Sting, who took it and examined it closely, "...what was hidden behind the wall!"

"Other than the weird writing and the holes on the top, it seems to be just an empty box!" He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly with a confused look in his eyes as he placed the box back on the table. "Doesn't seem to be anything special!"

"Your right, it's nothing special now... But it did have something inside!" I sighed as I grabbed at the neck of my black t-shirt and pulled it down several inches. Everyone leaned in to stare and I felt my cheeks get hot from my growing embarrassment. "Stop looking at my breasts you perverts!" I growled as I pointed towards the gold gem that was embedded in my chest just above my cleavage. "This you idiots!" I yelled as I slumped back in to my chair.

"Of course that's what we were staring at!" They all laughed except for Rogue who was avoiding the daggers that Minerva was now sending his way.

"It's called the 'Phoenix Gate' and it's what allowed me to do what you saw earlier!... Summon the Phoenix!" I looked around the room and still saw some confused faces and at that moment I knew I had better explain it all. "You see this box could only be opened by one it deemed worthy of the power and it somehow choose me... But there was a problem when I opened the box, one of my keys was broken and it caused the spell to become warped, which led to an unforeseen effect!"

"Aquarius!" Minerva sighed as she remembered how Lucy explained it to her one night. The sacrifice she made to save us all from Tartarus.

"Yes!" I sighed. "Because of that one little oversight, something peculiar happened!"

"Did this happen a few weeks ago?" Rufus asked and I nodded.

"Makarov asked for our help to find Lucy, I mean you I guess, as she had gone missing on her honeymoon. Natsu was was beside himself and we all searched for two weeks for her but we found no clue... And then one day she just strolled into Fairy Tail after being gone for two weeks, acting as if nothing odd had happened. She said, "she felt the flames take her away and when she woke up in that cave Natsu was gone along with her keys and that strange box. She also had no memory of being gone for two weeks, to her it was as if she never disappeared!"" Sting said as he placed his feet on the floor and sat up straight. "So what really happened?"

"Well!... When I opened the box, I felt my body burn away consumed by the fire of the Phoenix Gate. I was whisked out of the cave and up into the sky and when I awoke I was in a dark world!... There was nothing there but a few random spirits, who were all gathered around the only light in that world, a well at the centre of nothingness! It was the world of the Phoenixes! As time went by I came to learn that the Phoenixes have no real form like you or I and they go through life as nothing more than parasites living off other creatures. That 'well' which they all congregated around is a gateway to any person or point in time and allows them to inhabit any human, mage or creature that they wish. They gain power, knowledge and skills through that union with other creatures." I took a deep breath and continued.

"Anyway, I quickly learned that I too could grow as a mage by using such means! So... I sought out powerful mages to inhabit and started to learn, to train... Don't worry it's not what you think!" I said as I waved my hands frantically in front of me. "'I' or I mean 'they' can't influence you in any way, they can only observe and learn from the shared experience of inhabiting a body. You would never know that 'they' are even there!" I stopped as I was interrupted by an uneasy question.

"Have we ever been inhabited?" Orga asked.

"Well, I can't say for sure, but I wouldn't be surprised!... You are pretty powerful mages after all!" I sighed as I noticed some uneasy mages gathered in the room. "Don't worry they can't take anything from you nor can they influence you in anyway, so there's no need to worry!" I guess that eased their minds as they all released a collective sigh. 'I think I should keep my-own experiences a secret, if that's the response they have!' I thought as I made a mental note not to speak of that part of the Phoenix again.

"Anyway I trained and did a fair amount of research for several weeks before I decided to return to Earthland. I was surprised to find that when I returned someone was already using my name, my old body and had all of my knowledge, experiences and magic... I had a doppelganger!... Another Lucy was now living my life and apparently she had returned just two weeks before me! So I returned to the well and tried everything to get rid of her, but it was impossible to influence her or anyone around her. It was a complete failure! No matter what I did or tried, she always showed up two weeks later."

"You know it's not bad enough that 'this thing' is living my life and doing Mavis knows what with my husband but if I don't do something about it before a year is up we will both perish and the Phoenix, a fiery version of the bird you saw earlier, will be unleashed upon this world. It will destroy everything with it's flames before it dies and we have to stop that from happening!" I sighed as I tried to calm myself down.

"How do you know this?" Minerva asked as she squeezed my arm even tighter.

"Because... I inhabited one of the Phoenix Sect members that protected the Gate more than a millennium ago and I have no intention of letting her have my life... Will you help me!?"

"Sounds like a Fairy Tale to me!" We all burst into laughter. "But I'll believe in you for now!" Sting said as he opened a drawer and rifled through it until he pulled out a stamp and waved it around proudly. "So!... Where and what colour?" He grinned.

I sighed as I looked down at my gloved hands and slowly started to peal my right glove off. "Is there anything you can do with this first?" I said as I slowly raised my right hand and revealed a pink Fairy Tail symbol on the back of it. Everyone gasped when they saw my guild mark!... For they had all heard the rumour from someone at fairy Tail, that when Lucy showed up after her two week absence she had no guild mark and a new crest was placed on her left arm in red... "In honour of her new husband Natsu!" She'd proudly exclaimed.

"It is you isn't it?" Sting said as I nodded. "Well, all I can do is place our crest in the same spot as your old one. Our crest should over-write Fairy Tail's crest."

"Okay!" I watched my old crest disappear and I felt a small part of me die along with it. I looked down and it was official, I was now a part of Sabertooth and I had a golden saber on the back of my right hand to prove it...

_**Somewhere, earlier in the darkness...**_

"Finally... She has released the power... Now we can move forward with our plans!" A dark figure laughed as his body turned to vapour and disappeared, leaving no trace that he was ever there. Meanwhile a large golden bird can be seen soaring ever-higher into the sky, while those below near Sabertooth stared up in awe...

...It was the day the Phoenix was reborn!

* * *

**As this story is somewhat loosely based around the Chinese Phoenix (yin-yang), then expect Fairy Tail's Lucy to me more than what we've seen. ;) I hope you look forward to the next chapter, unfortunately it will be a few weeks before I post a new chapter as I want to finish off "Hell's Favourite Demon" first...**

_**Please forgive me... But I promise this story will be back by the end of this month!**_

**Anyway please take a moment to leave a review. Also fav and follow it if you like this story.**

_**Till Next Time...**_


End file.
